For the Love of Pancakes
by Spearmint35
Summary: When Ally tells Austin she doesn't like pancakes, Austin goes to great lengths to show her how good pancakes are. No flames! WARNING: this is my first Austin & Ally fan fiction so sorry if this stinks.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first Austin & Ally fan fiction and I'm not big into the Austin & Ally fandom and someone could have already come up with a story with the same plot and if you feel like I copied it, tell me and I'll delete the story.**

**No, I won't be offended. I don't get offended easily (;**

**And no… there won't be any songs in here…because I stink at writing. **

**I'll shut up now so you can read.**

* * *

Austin and Ally were in a diner and were looking at their menus while waiting for Trish and Dez who most likely got lost since Dez had the map.

"Hey, Ally," Austin spoke up. "You should try their pancakes; they're delicious."

Ally looked up from her menu, "Austin, you say that about all the pancakes you've tasted."

Austin shrugged, "Well these are delicious. You should try them."

Ally shook her head, "No thanks. I don't like pancakes."

Austin's half-smile smile faded to a shocked expression, "What? You don't like pancakes?"

Ally shook her head, "No. Sorry, Austin. Not everyone liked pancakes and I'm one of those people."

"They're MORE people who don't like pancakes?!"

"Yeah, Austin. They're some people who don't like pickles. You don't like pickles." Ally answered simply, not looking up from her menu.

"Ally, that's TERRIBLE! How could anyone not like pancakes?" Austin asked loudly, getting a few stares from the other people in the diner.

"Austin, not so loud." Ally chided, looking at him.

Trish finally arrived with Dez behind her, "Sorry we're late. Dez had the map upside down and we were in Tampa." Trish apologized.

"Tampa? How did you get there? That's miles away from Miami," Ally pointed out. Trish gestured to Dez.

"Ally, I was with Dez." She answered. Ally shrugged.

"Good point." She agreed.

Austin looked at Trish, "Trish, Ally doesn't like pancakes! Is that crazy?" He asked.

"No, not really," Trish answered. "She's never liked pancakes ever since she was in kindergarten. Come to think of it, she hasn't tasted a pancake ever since she was seven."

Austin laid a hand on Ally's shoulder, "You poor, poor girl." He said apologetically.

"Uh, Austin? You knocked over my drink," Ally said, quickly getting some napkins.

Austin winced and sat back down on his seat but sat on Dez, "Dez, I was sitting here!" He said, turning around.

Dez shook his head, "Nu-uh, you were standing up so technically, I was sitting here." Austin moaned and moved over a few inches.

Trish set down the menu she took from Ally, "I decided to get the turkey omelette with powdered sugar sprinkled on top." She announced, getting a few 'eww's' out of it but shrugged it off, not thinking that the omelette couldn't possibly taste bad. It had powdered sugar on it. How bad could it be?

Finally the waiter came up to them, "What can I get for you today?" He asked, in a sour tone.

Dez looked at his name tag that read 'Bill', "Is your full name 'Sour Bill' because you're pretty sour." He commented bluntly.

Before things got ugly Ally chuckled nervously and ordered, "I would like the—"

"PANCAKES!" Austin interrupted.

"What? I don't want—" Ally was interrupted again.

"YES, you do, Ally," Austin said quickly. "She wants the Pancake Special!"

Bill glowered, "You do know the Pancake Special has enough pancakes to literally feed a zoo, don't you?" He asked.

Austin nodded, "Yup. That's why I ordered it. In fact, that's all we want."

"Hey, I wanted my—" Trish protested but Austin covered her mouth, knocking over Ally's drink again.

"Austin!" Ally moaned.

Bill wrote their order down and walked away, not even bothering to give Ally a refill. "Austin, I told you I don't like pancakes." Ally said.

"I know. But once you taste them, you'll see how delicious they are." Austin answered.

"I don't know, Austin. I never have liked pancakes and probably never will," Ally said.

Austin shook his head, "No, Ally. You'll like them, trust me."

"No, Austin. I won't like them. Trust ME." Ally answered tersely.

Trish looked at Ally accusingly, "Thanks, Ally! Why couldn't you have chosen another time to tell Austin you hated pancakes?" She snapped. "I really wanted that omelette."

Ally made a face, "Trish, I think that was a good thing you didn't get to that omelette."

Dez nodded in agreement, "She's right; I tried that omelette and puked after I licked it."

"Why did you lick your omelette?" Ally asked.

Dez made a 'duh' face, "Duh, Ally! So I can taste it!"

Ally yawned, "Are you tired?" Austin asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I didn't get a good sleep last night and my brain isn't quite working right. I haven't been getting a good night's sleep at all for the past week. I've said some REALLY weird things because of it and I only got an A and not a plus! Can you believe that? I also think it's been effecting on how much I talk because I have barely talked at all and you know that—"

"Ally?" Austin interrupted.

"Oh. Sorry. I was talking too much, wasn't I? I was! I didn't think I still talked that much. I mean since I haven't been getting a good night's sleep I SHOULDN'T be talking this much and here you are, saying I'm talking too much. I really can't—"

"Ally!" Austin repeated.

Ally closed her mouth, "Oh…sorry. I thought I wasn't talking too much but I guess I was. Maybe sleeping doesn't change the way I—"

"Ally…" Trish rolled her eyes.

Ally nodded, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know I talked that much…I mean I did but…"

After a while, Austin, Dez, and Trish gave up on trying to stop Ally from talking and let her talk on until the food came, "Your order," Bill said, as platefuls of pancakes covered the table. "There's a few more truckloads coming in."

"Truckloads?" Ally asked.

"Yeah," Austin answered. "They said enough to feed and entire zoo and they meant it."

Trish looked at the table, "We can't eat all of these pancakes!"

Dez nodded gravely, "Trish, you're right. Waiter?" He tried to snap his fingers but it didn't work but Bill turned around anyways. "We need a truckload of syrup to go with our truckload of pancakes."

Bill nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

**So this was going to be a oneshot but I got tired of writing and I want to see what people like of the story so far.**

**Please review and tell me if the characters were OOC and I made some cannon errors but no flames, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I didn't think this story would be that good. I guess I was wrong. **

**Thank you for your supportive reviews! **

**And I saw so many flaws in the last chapter I would have deleted this story if it wasn't for your reviews, so thank you again.**

* * *

Austin stacked four pancakes on Ally's plate then poured some syrup on her plate, "Eat up! I ordered a whole truckload so eat all you want." Austin told Ally.

Ally frowned when she looked at her plate, "I don't like pancakes. Really, I don't."

Austin sighed, "Well your tastebuds could have changed since you were seven so go ahead and try 'em!" He encouraged.

"Austin—"

"No, Ally," Dez said. "I paid for this meal and it will not have it go to waste. Do you know how expensive the Pancake Special is?" He asked.

"No, how much?" Ally asked.

Dez shrugged, "I don't know but it has to be expensive."

Trish took a the person's menu that was sitting behind her to look at the price. Her eyes widened, "Whoa, is that the price of the order or Austin's phone number?"

"I think it's the price," Ally replied.

"No, I meant the digits are actually Austin's phone number." Trish deadpanned.

"Ally, try a pancake!" Austin intervened, holding a piece of the pancake to Ally's face.

Ally pushed it away, "I already told you. I don't like pancakes."

Austin put the fork back on the plate, "Ally! Please? Will you at least TRY it?" He asked.

"If I eat a bite will you stop trying to get me to like pancakes?" Ally asked.

Austin nodded, "Yes."

Ally sighed at took a bite of the pancake.

Everyone held their breath until Dez started having trouble breathing. "So do you like them?" Austin asked tentatively.

Ally spit the pancake out, "YUCK! That is disgusting!"

Austin's face fell, "Well eat some more then you'll get accustomed to the taste!" He showed Ally all of the pancakes on the table.

"I don't like pancakes and I don't plan on—"

"Ally, please?" Austin begged.

Ally sighed, "Ugh…fine."

Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish finally managed to eat all of the pancakes. "I've never been so full in my entire life," Trish stated after Dez paid for the meal.

"I've never been so sick in my entire life," Ally added.

"I've never been so disgusted in my entire life," Austin commented, looking behind them.

"I've never been–wait, why are we doing this?" Dez asked.

Ally looked at Austin, "What's so disgusting? That you hate their syrup?"

"No, their syrup is really good. What disturbs me is when that old man asked you out," Austin replied, shivering.

"He was only thirty."

"I know…ugh," he shuddered and opened the door to the exit waiting for someone to go ahead of him.

Ally smiled, "Aw, thanks, Austin."

"I didn't open it for you," Austin rolled his eyes. "I opened it for that cheerleader."

Ally frowned and walked out of the diner.

* * *

The next day, Austin and Ally were writing a song in the practice room, "Okay…how about this? The last I heard was—"

"No. That's depressing. How about pancakes? Pancakes make everyone happy! Pancakes are good and they go good with syrup! How about that?" Austin tried.

Ally frowned, "Uh…no. Besides, that doesn't eve rhyme."

"Who says it has to rhyme? Look at Shakespeare!"

"Shakespeare wrote plays," Ally pointed out.

"Oh…who knows that?"

"Everyone?"

Dez suddenly walked in the door singing opera in Italian then stopped then looked at the two sitting on the piano bench, "Hey, did you know that William Shakespeare wrote that number? Hah! Who knew?"

Ally sighed then stood up, "Everyone except him – Dez, Shakespeare wrote plays, not opera."

Dez put his hand on Ally's shoulder, "Sure he did," he stated and walked out.

Ally sighed and turned back to Austin, "Well I was thinking and we could write a song about colors and—"

"I thought it was going to be about pancakes," Austin interrupted.

"N-no. It should be about colors and it starts with B, B flat, G, G flat…" Ally started playing the notes on the piano.

Austin looked at Ally, "Ally, that sounds haunting. I don't even think you can put lyrics in that tune. Blue, blue, blue, red, red, red, Ned, Ned, Ned."

"Ned isn't a color–and don't say—"

"I know it isn't a color. What do you think I am, stupid? Besides, I couldn't think of any colors that rhymed with 'red'. I should have said 'Ted'," Austin replied.

Ally pursed her lips, "Okay. Then how about we put some chords behind it and then it'll sound better," she started playing the chords.

"Ally! That sounds even scarier!" Austin exclaimed.

Ally shrugged, "Okay. Then how about—"

"Pancakes?" Austin tried.

"The last time I wrote something about pancakes was when I said Cassidy was like butter when she was clearly the syrup," Ally deadpanned.

"I know; that's because you didn't know anything about pancakes but since you ate a whole truckload of them yesterday you should be an expert on them by now," Austin encouraged.

Ally sighed, "Fine. I'll write something about—"

"Great! I'll see you in a few hours!" Austin jumped up from the seat and dashed out of the door and yelled something down to Dez.

"Pancakes," Ally finished then started writing down lyrics but when she finished and looked over the song and the notes, it was horrible and it barely rhymed:

_Pancakes are fried in a pan!_

_They can be bought in a can. _

_And made in the hot, hot sand. _

Ally stopped playing there. She still clearly still knew nothing about pancakes. She really needed to rethink her lyrics.

_So ya hear me now?_

_Ya can finally understand me now. _

_So ya can see me now?_

_Ya can finally see clearly now. _

Ally was semi-content with the beginning of this song even though it would need a lot of touching up and decided to keep this song in G or F minor and continued to write. This song could take a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, Austin and Dez were having a stakeout in the diner where a cheerleader hung out with all of her cheerleader buddies, "All right, Dez," Austin said. "If we want Ashlyn then we need to make our move."

"How do you know he name?" Dez asked Austin through a walkie talkie.

"Uh…that answer is irrelevant. Let's make our move," Austin replied.

* * *

**And this was supposed to be the end of the chapter but I really just decided to add in some minor plot points showing that Austin is still obsessed with cheerleaders. **

**The song lyrics were mine I randomly wrote down for a base for a song I probably won't ever show. I know, I suck I made Ally think that she would touch it up later.**

**So sorry if I got Cassidy's name wrong. I'm not very good with names. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I saw Frozen's character profiles and when I saw Elsa I thought of one of the pairings that I'm 99.9% sure that people are going to start shipping:**

**Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians and Elsa from Frozen. Yeah!**

**I even came up with a shipping name: Jelsa. I PROBABLY won't like that pairing and find it just as annoying as Hijack, Jarida, Jackunzel, HiccupxMerida, and all the Big Four pairings which is RapunzelxMerida. **

**The reasons there will be flaws with Jelsa? **

**1) Elsa will probably be paired with a guy in the movie and Jack is immortal and Elsa isn't immortal to my knowledge. **

**2) Jack will probably never EVER get in a sexual relationship with anyone. It is so OOC for him. **

**3) Elsa intentionally stays isolated and Jack unintentionally is isolated for three centuries. My conclusion?: Elsa is anti-social who lives in fear because of her powers (and the fear probably attracts Pitch) and Jack REALLY wants a social life but can't because of his powers. My conclusion to my conclusion?: They both have issues with their powers. **

**4) Elsa is into fashion. Jack? Not so much. **

**5) Elsa likes shoes.**

**6) Elsa can create live things with her powers. **

**7) Jack will most likely find it annoying that Elsa is so obsessed with fashion and her uncanny resemblance to Rapunzel. **

**But what do they have in common?**

**1) The most obvious, they both can control snow and ice but I don't know if Elsa can control frost, but it would KIND OF make sense since Elsa accidentally trapped her kingdom in winter. **

**2) They both have a sister. **

**3) They both have a horrible social life. **

**4) Their eyebrows don't match their hair. **

**5) Both of their hair looks soft and fluffy like snow :3**

**6) Jack can coach Elsa on her powers since he has three-hundred plus years of experience. **

**Or Rapunzel dumped Eugene then married Jack. **

**I should shut up about talking about fandoms that are not related to Austin & Ally in any way XD**

**But if you can think of more pros and cons to that pairing, feel free to post them.**

* * *

Once Austin's plan with Ashlyn had been ruined when it turned out that Ashlyn already had a boyfriend.

Austin was a little shaken up by the fact but went back to his friend-who-he-still-had-feelings-for and found her writing a song, "Hey Ally, did you finish the song yet?" He asked.

Ally wrote one last thing in her book then stood up, "No, but—"

Austin reached for Ally's book but she quickly pulled away, "Don't touch my book!"

Austin sighed, "Fine. Then will you tell me the lyrics?"

Ally sighed, "Well I may or may have not thrown away the lyrics about pancakes – but this one is really good. Listen," she read the lyrics out loud then added, "and you shouldn't sing songs about pancakes to the public."

Austin shrugged, "Well it was worth a shot. The song is way too depressing, by the way."

Ally frowned, "How? It has nothing to do with—"

"It's a song about a man's ex-girlfriend finally understands him. Not my type of song, Ally," Austin pointed out the sat on the piano bench.

"Then what do you think I should write about?" Ally asked.

Austin opened his mouth to talk but Ally cut him off, "That ISN'T about pancakes."

Austin pursed his lips, "Well I don't feel very inspired right now. Let's eat something that gives us inspiration. Like—"

"Pickles! But there's no eating in the store," Ally pointed out.

"That rule is bendable," Austin replied.

Ally scowled, "What do you mean that rule is bendable?"

"We–never mind. Let's eat outside," Austin suggested.

* * *

Austin and Ally sat outside while the young songwriter ate pickles and Austin watched a bird stick its beak into its babies' mouths, "Ally, what is that bird doing?" Austin asked.

Ally looked away from her book and pickles, "She's feeding her babies."

"No she isn't. She's—"

"Mother birds chew up the food then throw it up in the baby's mouth. The make their own baby food," Ally explained.

Austin made a face, "Ew, that's disgusting."

Ally looked back at her book and continued to write something in it. "Okay, I wrote a base for some new lyrics. Tell me what you think," she read the lyrics out loud and Austin nodded in approval.

"Yeah, I like that. That's a lot better."

Ally smiled brightly and stood up, "Great! Let's go back inside to touch it up."

_Ooh, baby, ooh, baby_

_Ya know I'd do whatcha wanna do_

_But what whatcha do, do, do?_

_Ya wanna go left, left, left_

_Or ya wanna right, right, right?_

_(Right, right, right)_

_Ooh baby, whatcha wanna do?_

_(Whatcha wanna do?)_

_Ya wanna go up, up, up_

_Or ya wanna go down, down, down?_

_Whatcha ya gonna do, baby?_

_I'll go up, up, up_

_I'll go down, down, down_

_But whatcha ya wanna do?_

_(Whatcha ya wanna do?)_

_Ya go left, left, left_

_Ya go right, right, right_

_But which way are ya goin'?_

_Which way are ya goin'?_

_Ya go up, up, up_

_Ya go down, down, down_

_But which way are ya goin'?_

_Which are ya goin'?_

_I'll go left, left, left_

_I'll go right, right, right_

_But whatcha ya wanna do?_

_Whatcha ya wanna do?_

_Ya can go up, up, up_

_Ya can go down, down, down_

_But which way are ya goin'?_

_Which way are ya goin'?_

_Ya can go left, left, left_

_Ya can go right, right, right_

_But what whatcha ya wanna do?_

_Whatcha wanna do?_

_I'm followin' ya now_

_I'm followin' ya now_

_You're goin' up, up, up_

_You're goin' left, left, left_

_Where are ya goin'?_

_Where are ya goin'?_

_You're going up, up, up_

_You're going right, right, right_

_I see where you're goin',_

_I see where you're goin'_

_Ya went up, up, up,_

_Ya went left, left, left,_

_Ya went back up, up_

_Ya went right, right, right_

_I saw where you're goin',_

_I saw where you're goin',_

_But whatcha ya wanna do?_

_Whatcha wanna do, do, do?_

Ally played the last notes on the piano, "Finished," Ally said, mentally patting herself on the back.

"But did the guy ever find out what his girlfriend wanted to do?" Austin asked.

"I don't know," Ally replied.

"Uh, Ally?" Austin looked at Ally.

Ally looked at him, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about trying to force you into liking pancakes. I should have thought about how I would have felt if you tried to force me to eat pickles," Austin apologized.

"I did force you to eat pickles," Ally noted.

"I know. Now I understand what I made you do. I'm sorry."

Ally smiled warmly, "It's all right, Austin. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Thanks, Ally," Austin said. They gestured to hug each other but found it awkward and avoided the hug all together.

A few days later, Austin, Trish, and Dez recorded the song. It wasn't one of the biggest hits but it did pretty good until one day…

"Austin, look! You just got invited to the Pickle Convention!" Dez exclaimed, handing Austin a letter.

Austin took the letter, "I don't even like pickles. Who signed me up for this?"

Dez shrugged, "Oh, I did. Since you got Ally to like pancakes, I thought it would be good for you to like pickles."

"I never got Ally to like pickles!"

"Oh. Whoops. Sorry, buddy," Dez put a hand on Austin's shoulder. "But you're gonna have to go."

Austin moaned, "Ugh…fine. But at least I don't have to dress up like a pickle."

"Oh, you do," Dez added.

"Aw, come on! Good bye, dignity!" Austin complained.

_The end_

* * *

**Thank you for reading these three short chapters and your positive reviews.**

**And it turns out, I will show a lame song I wrote called 'Whatcha Ya Wanna Do?'.**

**I don't think it's that good…at all. Meaning I hate it but since I want this to be even somewhat like the TV show, it needs a song.**


	4. Epilogue

**Due to popular demand, I am doing the chapter where Austin dresses as a pickle XD**

**Oh, and am I the only one who is totally psyched for the one-hour special for JESSIE? I can't wait for it!**

_§~§~§_

When Austin arrived at the pickle convention, he didn't feel any less embarrassed 90% there was dressed like a pickle. When he was spotted, people pointed and laughed saying things along the lines of, "Is that Austin Moon?" And, "He looks ridiculous dressed up like that."

Austin reminded himself NOT to sign their autograph… if they asked, that is. To his horror, there was a poster that trash talked pancakes and to make matters worse, everything was pickle-themed and the only things that were at the fruit bar pickles. Come to think of it, all that was there to eat was pickles.

People had pickle backpacks, pickle shoes, and the few people who didn't dress up as a pickle wore nothing but green, dyed their hair, and wore green contacts. Pickles here, pickles there, pickles EVERYWHERE! This was awful!

People were more devoted to pickles than pancakes and Austin immediately took offense.

After fifteen minutes (which seemed like hours to Austin), the convention began. The person who stepped up on stage was to his great surprise, Ally Dawson. "Hi, everybody!" She said into the microphone. "I hope you enjoyed the pickle sandwiches my friend Trish made," she smiled widely and rocked back and forth, almost falling off the stage due to her pickle outfit being a bit too heavy for the songwriter. "Also, I want to thank the European Supermodel for making the poster that trashes pancakes. Even though she can't understand a word I'm saying. E.S., the stage is all yours." Ally moved out of the way for European Supermodel (or as Ally called, E.S.) to take the mic.

"Austin Moon my boyfriend," she said, laughing.

Realizing her mistake, Ally quickly took the mic back in case she said, 'I love pancakes'. "Oh, okay! Th-that was very touching, E.S.. Thank you," she called out in the group. "Someone show her back to her seat, please!"

A person went to the stage and took her back to her seat. Ally continued talking on the microphone until another person snatched the mic away from her when she wouldn't stop talking like an old woman.

"Oh, sorry," Ally apologized the suddenly added, "I want to thank Wendy Oldba–wait, what?" She lifted the note she was holding closer and made a matter-of-factly face. "Oh. I guess her name really is Wendy Oldbag," she mumbled. "I would like to thank Wendy Oldbag for bringing the other food that wasn't my friend's pickle sandwiches. Moving on, I wrote a song passionately about pickles!" Unzipping her pickle costume where she was wearing a long, strapless green dress that shimmered in the spotlight and had a tail that dragged on the floor for two or three feet. Despite its color, it actually seemed fitting then sat down at a piano bench, preparing to play a ballad about pickles.

Ally started singing about pickles and the song wasn't completely horrible. "She can write a song about pickles and can't write one about pancakes?" Austin mumbled to himself. "Ugh…"

Once the song finished, cheers and claps were heard, "That was AMAZING!" One person screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ally curtsied, stepped down the steps of the stage and sat back in her seat on the other side of the room Austin was sitting – uncomfortably, I might add – at.

Someone else took the stage and continued talking about pickles. There were several games, all pickle-themed, of course. After two hours, the convention was dismissed and Austin decided to get out of there as quickly as possible to avoid any more insulting from pickle-lovers but ran into someone, "Oh, sorry!" The girl apologized – wait, that cheerleader girl?! SHE was a pickle-lover?! To shame!

As she walked off, Austin glared at her until she was out of sight then a too-familiar voice called his name.

He whipped around and saw Ally, wearing a half-confused and half-amused expression, "Austin? What are you doing here? Don't you hate pickles?" She asked.

Austin nodded, blushing slightly out of embarrassment, "Y-yeah," he stuttered. "But Dez got me a ticket to the Pickle Convention and I didn't want to waste it so—"

Ally cut him off, "Austin, you don't need tickets to get in the Pickle Convention," she said. "You come in for free. I think Dez played a fast one on you. But thanks for coming anyways!" She smiled broadly and skipped away before Austin could say a response.

"What?!" Austin yelled to himself. "DEZ! I will get you! I will find you if I have to travel to the ends of the Earth!"

"Dude, I'm right behind you," Dez's voice said.

Austin turned around, "Dez? What're you doing here?"

Dez shrugged, "Who doesn't love pickles?"

"I don't! And why did you force me to come?" Austin demanded.

"Because I just wanted to see you dress up like an idiot."

"Nghhh… DEZ!" Austin shouted and started chasing Dez around the building as he screamed like a baby.

_§~§~§_

**Sorry if the ending was a tad OOC but Austin's credibility (or lack thereof) was crushed when he went to the convention.**

**Do you know Dez and Trish's last names? I looked it up and I couldn't find anything and I would appreciate it if you told me.**

**Also, I capitalized the European Supermodel on purpose because that is the name I gave her since she doesn't speak English enough to tell people her name and obviously, this is AFTER Ally gets over her stage fright ;D**


End file.
